A Night to Remember
by Zack2015
Summary: Klaus is in love with his own little brother, but will he be able to tell him his dark secret? Or will something more interesting happen?
1. A Night to Remember

A night to Remember

Shall we Date Wizardess Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart

Warning: Shounen-ai

Pairing: Klaus Goldstein x Elias Goldstein

Summary: Klaus is in love with his own little brother, but will he be able to tell him his dark secret? Or will something more interesting happen?

Klaus Goldstein was inside his office like he normally was, though oddly he was playing with dolls that he owned on his desk. He had dolls of Luca Orlem, himself and of his own brother... though right now he was playing with the Luca Orlem doll and Elias Goldstein doll. He was pretending that the dolls were kissing each other, though he didn't really want them two together. Because he had a dark secret that he never wanted to share... that's right, he was in love with his little brother Elias. He never told him about his feelings, not like they shared the same feelings.

"Oh I so love you." Klaus Goldstein made the Luca Orlem doll say. "Well I don't love you." He made Elias Goldstein's doll reply. "Well that's not a problem, kiss me anyhow." He made the Luca Orlem doll say now, though then someone came running into his office without him noticing.

"Um... I didn't see you playing with your dolls again." Liz Hart replied, as she covered her mouth quickly.

"Good." Klaus Goldstein replied, before he realized what she just said, as he shoved the dolls quickly back into his drawer. "So what brings you here?" he asked her.

"Oh, um... I was wondering if you would approve of me going out with Elias." Liz Hart replied.

"With Elias? Why don't you go and ask him?" Klaus Goldstein asked her, though he frowned since she brought him up.

"I will do that." Liz Hart smiled, before leaving the office.

Klaus Goldstein sighed as he glanced around his office and got out documents to look over, he so wished that something would change around here. He was tired of being alone after all, but no one ever came to see him, though sometimes Elias came for help, which was getting very rare these days. Klaus wondered if he could try to convenience Elias to stay in his office longer... there was no way he could easily pull that off. Klaus sighed, as he put on glasses to look at them more closely and started to organizing them into name order.

"I need these done for the professor for tomorrow's class." Klaus Goldstein replied, this might take all day for all he knew.

Just then a knock was heard on his office door, not like it was closed though, since Liz left it open when she left. Klaus was too busy organizing the sheets of paper to even notice who it was, though he took off his glasses and rubbed over his eyes.

"Come in." Klaus Goldstein replied without even looking.

"Well you shouldn't leave your door open like this." Elias Goldstein stated as he shut the door and crossed his arms.

Wait, why was his brother here for? Klaus soon found himself smirking to himself, maybe he could put his little plan into motion. Though there was one slight problem... he didn't know how his little brother would react towards his new behavior, he might freak out, or even worse not like it at all. Oh, so many things went through his head, he really didn't have time for any of this.

"I think I should make myself tea." Klaus Goldstein pointed out, as he moved over to his tea set.

"Um... got a moment?" Elias Goldstein asked.

Klaus Goldstein started the tea up, as he went to sit onto a brown arm chair in his office. He wasn't certain how to even start up this conversation, maybe he should just listen to what his little brother wanted?

"Go ahead." Klaus Goldstein replied.

"Well, um... Liz has been bothering me lately. I don't feel right about it and I don't want to go see my foe." Elias Goldstein sighed, as he moved closer to a chair. "May I sit down?"

"Yes, sit down." Klaus Goldstein said slowly, as he rubbed his chin in thought. Now how do I go about this?

Elias Goldstein quickly took a seat onto the other brown arm chair inside the office, before he placed his arms on his lap.

"Anyhow... it is quite a pain. Plus no one gives me good advice." Elias Goldstein sighed again.

I wonder where he is going with this? Klaus Goldstein asked himself in his mind. Then the tea pot whistled to let them know that the tea was done. Klaus got off his chair, oddly Elias was watching him do so, not like Klaus noticed. Klaus took a cup down and poured the tea into it from the tea pot, then placed seven sugar cubes in it. Klaus then returned back to his brown arm chair and sat down with his tea cup in his hand.

"Advice about what?" Klaus Goldstein asked quite curious to know.

"I can't tell you about that!" Elias Goldstein replied, getting off the chair quickly and headed toward the door.

I never once saw my little brother act this way... very strange. Klaus Goldstein thought to himself. He wondered what was going on, though he watched as Elias left out of his office, he even slammed the door shut. I guess I made him mad... well he got mad quite easily, so that was highly possible. But even still, I wonder what this advice was that he didn't wish to share with me. I shrugged slowly, it was already afternoon and was starting to get dark out. I did have a bed in my office and all... but still so lonely. He sighed, drinking his tea by himself, once he got done with that, he went back to putting the documents in order, since he had nothing else to do now, though he still thought about Elias's behavior. 

Now, what was going on with his little brother? Soon Klaus Goldstein got done with putting the documents in order, but the time he finished was now night time. But... he found it hard to sleep once he got changed into his pajamas. Yes, he owned pajamas though he never told anyone about them, the only one really who known was Elias. Though... he stayed up staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep at all this night. Once morning came, Klaus was super sleepy but he had to give the documents to the professor. He had to do his job after all, no one else would do, so he always done this. He got out of his pajamas and quickly placed his uniform back on. Klaus Goldstein was a very fast dresser oddly, as he soon left his office once he opened the door and closed it behind himself.

Elias Goldstein was within his classroom like usual, since the bell hadn't rang yet, he could talk to others... Liz Hart seemed to walk towards him like any normal day for him. He really didn't want to ask her for that kind of advice as well, since she might think he was nuts, right?

"Hey, Elias. Good morning." Liz Hart replied all cheerful.

"Hi... not really." Elias Goldstein said slowly.

"What you mean?" Liz Hart asked.

"Don't ask, I did something stupid the other day..." Elias Goldstein sighed lightly, averting his eyes.

"Are you two dating yet?" Yukiya Reizen asked them both.

"I would like too, but he's been acting weird." Liz Hart admitted.

"How am I weird?" Elias Goldstein asked, giving her a glare.

"Eep!" Liz Hart said as she hid behind Yukiya.

"Anyhow, class should start soon." Yukiya Reizen replied, as he glanced towards Liz.

"Yeah... okay." Liz Hart said, before she went to her seat.

Elias Goldstein shrugged and went to his seat too and sat down, Yukiya Reizen went to his own seat and sat down staring out the window. Yukiya's wolf rested next to his side with his head against his paws. As the bell rang, the professor stepped inside, though so did Klaus. Great, why was my older brother here for? Elias asked himself in his head, as he so wanted to bang his head against his desk but for some unknown reason he hadn't. Instead Elias Goldstein sat up straight, staring towards Klaus, watching his older brother hand the professor documents. It was Professor Merkulova so Liz seemed very pleased by this fact.

Oddly no one noticed that Klaus Goldstein left the classroom once he got done, well expect for the staring eyes of Elias... some reason Elias watched Klaus leave the classroom as well, he wondered if this would go away soon...

"Okay class, today we will learn how to make a potion out of the ingredients I hand all of you. You can make any potion you like... as long its effects don't last longer then one day." Professor Merkulova pointed out, before he took out his wand. "Appear!" Professor Merkulova said as he waved his wand and the ingredients appeared on each person's desk, as well as a bottle to place the ingredients inside "Now begin!"

Liz Hart looked over the ingredients, wondering what kind of potion she could make, though she didn't know who to use it on. Then Liz Hart got an idea, maybe she could always use it on Elias to make him ask her out? She smirked to herself, before Liz Hart started to mix the ingredients together. Yukiya Reizen just stared over the ingredients a little bit and the bottle that was on his desk. Elias Goldstein glanced over the ingredients carefully as he took only two of them, mixing them together inside the bottle. The professor went around, making sure every one made their potions correctly, as he stared at Liz Hart.

"Liz, why did you mix all the ingredients for?" Professor Merkulova asked her.

"Well, I want this potion to work." Liz Hart answered.

"Um, some of them things shouldn't be mixed... so hope you plan on using that properly." Professor Mekulova pointed out.

"Of course, sir." Liz Hart replied.

Elias Goldstein rolled his eyes at Liz, she was something else, he thought to himself. Professor Merkulova liked what Elias had done, plus he saw what Yukiya made as well, them both seemed to make a better potion then Liz Hart had done... though he hoped that she really wouldn't use it on humans or animals.

"Since you all are done, you may test out your potions. You may take them out of the classroom, but like I said make sure the effects only last one day." Professor Merkulova replied out.

"Will do!: Liz Hart said all excited.

Once the bell rang, Liz Hart ran out of the classroom with her new potion in hand, plus her bag. Yukiya Reizen stared over his own potion, as he looked over to his wolf slightly, before he silently left the classroom. Elias Goldstein looked over the potion he had made, placing it into his left hand, as he carried his books in his right one. Elias left the classroom and headed down the hallway, when he reached the end of it, he went out of the academy and out into the courtyard. He placed his books into his bag, so he only had his potion to carry now.

"Now... how would I sneak this into something?" Elias Goldstein asked himself, as he rubbed over his chin.

"What are you plotting over there?" Luca Orlem asked, as he came over to Elias.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Elias Goldstein stated, as he gave Luca a nasty glare.

"Hey, I was just asking you know?" Luca Orlem pointed out with a light chuckle.

"Can you leave me alone for once?" Elias Goldstein asked with a deep sigh.

"Nah, bothering you is more fun." Luca Orlem stated as he only chuckled more.

"Can't you go pick on Azusa or something?" Elias Goldstein asked, as he gave a frown.

"That doesn't sound fun." Luca Orlem replied, placing his hand around his hand.

"Well... either is what I am doing." Elias Goldstein mumbled.

"Oh, Liz came out here, see you." Luca Orlem stated, as he ran over towards Liz.

Elias Goldstein gave out a mumble again, though he soon had an idea. Now, all he needed to do was sneak this potion into Klaus's tea without him knowing... now how can he keep his older brother's attention on something else? Elias asked himself, as he rubbed his chin in deep thought. Oddly, Elias Goldstein left the courtyard, without Liz or Luca knowing this, as he sneak off to the Prefect's Office, yeah he hated to come here... but lately he wondered what was going through his head.


	2. Spark and Flame

Shall we Date Wizardess Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart

Warning: Shounen-ai

Pairing: Klaus Goldstein x Elias Goldstein

 **Summary:** Elias get's an idea and sticks with it..

 **Chapter 2: Spark and Flame**

Elias Goldstein got enough courage to knock on the door, waiting for his older brother to give a reply to him, if he could come in or not.

"Come in." Klaus Goldstein muttered out from inside the room.

Elias Goldstein opened the door and closed it behind himself, he noticed that Klaus was glancing over the bookcase. Though Elias also noticed the tea cup on the table, he rubbed his chin in thought, glancing over the potion he had made slowly in his other hand. Should he really go about and put some of that potion into Klaus's tea? Besides, he didn't want his older brother to act odd, though maybe it might make him act kinder? Elias kept thinking to himself, before he finally sat down on a chair. Elias Goldstein sighed, but he only watched Klaus taking five books from the bookcase, Elias quickly placed the potion into his backpack once Klaus came over to the table.


End file.
